


spontaneous

by lostmemoria



Series: veena's fic extravaganza [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, Established Relationship, F/F, Kira and Lydia met at Stanford, Prompt Fill, Sexy Santa Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira dresses up in sexy santa underwear and surprises Lydia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	spontaneous

**Author's Note:**

> kydia + [29:](http://lydiasdeputy.tumblr.com/post/134371817197/28-malira-29-kydia-with-kira-wearing-the) “I’ve dressed up in sexy santa underwear and a trenchcoat, come to your door, and revealed what is under my trenchcoat, but oh my god haha you didn’t say your parents were visiting how lovely to meet them for the first time like this oh wow best Christmas ever.”

The first thing that Kira thinks when she steps outside the front door of her apartment is that it’s  _really_ cold. Not as cold as New York at least, but still pretty cold for California weather and definitely too cold to be wearing the thin black trench coat she’s wearing and the “surprise garment” underneath.

She can already feel her cheeks burning just from the thought of it, the thought of what she’s about to  _do_ , the thought of how sheer idiotic the idea is. But she rationalizes it by telling herself that she’s not only doing it for Lydia, but also herself. Because hey, she can be spontaneous and sexually confident too just like her gorgeous girlfriend.

Or, well, that’s what she hopes at least.

She makes her way across the driveway of her house and on to the dark street that’s illuminated by the line of street lights in her neighborhood until she gets inside her car. In the back of her mind she’s still debating, telling herself that she can turn back now and go home and pretend that it never happened. But at the same time she can’t because she can still hear Lydia’s words burning in the back of her mind from a week ago when they had gone on a little adventurous shopping.

Lydia had drove her to a  _sex shop._    
  
A sex shop, where after the initial blushing and embarrassment, Kira found out that the strawberry blonde was a regular customer of, if being on a first name basis with the owner tells her anything. Kira always knew Lydia was venturesome when it came to sex—they’d already tried some things; vibrators, handcuffs, ect—but when Lydia brushed her fingers against the silky fabric of the sexy santa underwear with matching crimson garter belt, stockings, and push-up bra that was hanging on a mannequin at the store, while whispering in Kira’s ear at the same time about how much  _I’d love to see this on you for my Christmas present babe_ , Kira knew she definitely wasn’t ready to be that venturesome yet.

Lydia understood of course, never pushing her to do things she wasn’t comfortable with, but the thought stayed with Kira long after they’d left the sex shop. She remembers lying in bed that same night just imagining her girlfriend’s hazel eyes roaming all over her body in the outfit, her cool hands brushing against her burning skin before expert fingers would finally slip off that ridiculous underwear and Lydia could settle her face between her open thighs.

And it’s with those same thoughts that Kira went back to the sex shop the next day and finally bought the damn lingerie, and here she is now.

The drive to Lydia’s house isn’t long, only about thirty minutes or so, and when she finally gets there, she’s sure she can’t feel her toes anymore when she steps outside again. She’s right on time though, with just five minutes to spare until it’s finally midnight, until it’s finally Christmas day. Making her way up the house, the first thing Kira notices besides the vast adornment of Christmas decorations all around the front yard is that all the lights inside the house are on. It strikes her as odd at first, since Lydia told her that her parents are out of town and won’t be back until later on Christmas morning, but then she figures that Lydia’s probably up working on the Mathematical theory that will get her the Field’s Medal one day. She’s known to lose track of time while working on it.

Biting back a smile at just imagining what her girlfriend’s expression would be when she finally sees her like this, Kira makes her way to the front door and rings the doorbell twice. She only has to wait a few seconds before the door swings open, revealing Lydia wearing cute striped PJ shorts and an oversized shirt with her hair tied up in a messy bun.

She raises a perfect brow questioningly and confused. “Kira? What are you doing here?”

Kira smirks. A smirk that she’s practiced in front of the mirror a few times to get just right. “I thought I could be the first to give you your Christmas present,” she says, surprisingly confident. And before Lydia can even question what she means, she’s untying the black trench coat and letting it fall to the ground.

The first thing she’s greeted by is the cold night breeze blowing against her naked skin, making her shiver. The second thing she’s greeted by is Lydia’s gasp as she takes in her girlfriend’s attire.

“Oh my god…Kira…,” the words leave Lydia’s glossed lips in shock as she licks her lips, and Kira takes it as a win because she’s never ever seen Lydia in a stupor before.

“Y-You like?” She manages to sputter out, because even though she’s grinning wide and silly in triumph, Kira can feel the blush that’s burning her face creep down her neck and up to the tips of her ears.

When Lydia manages to pick her jaw off the floor and close her mouth, she blinks a few times to regain her composure. “Kira..Wow, I love it, I do, but…Um…” Her voice trails off as she chews on her lower lip in a way that screams,  _this is not a good time._

And it doesn’t take Kira long to figure out why it isn’t.

“Lydia? Who’s at the door, sweetheart? Oh, is it Christmas Carolers? Because I just love—” Lydia’s mom stops mid-way as soon as she appears at the door next to Lydia, her eyes going wide when she sees Kira. “Oh— _Oh my._ ”

Lydia presses her lips together and Kira feels like she could die from embarrassment. “H..Hey, M-Mrs. Martin. So nice to, um, finally meet you,” she stammers, all the while picking her trench coat off the floor and putting it on again as quick as she can.

“You can call me Natalie,” Mrs. Martin says with an embarrassed smile. “Lydia’s told me a lot about you and how you two met at Stanford….I just didn’t expect my first meeting with my daughter’s girlfriend to be like, well, _this._ ”

“Don’t worry Mom, because neither did I.” Kira notices the slight grin that can’t help but curl up on Lydia’s lips as she opens the door wider before turning back to her mom with feigned innocence, “Mom, I’m gonna take Kira up to my room. She looks like she can use some  _warming up._ ”

Kira’s pretty sure Lydia’s mom didn’t hear the devious intent behind the words, but she sure as hell did.

Mrs. Martin lets them though, and Kira’s sure she’ll never be able to look her in the eye the same way ever again.

As soon as they get up to her room, they curl up in the queen size bed together, with Lydia’s warm body spooning her and pressing gentle kisses behind her ear while Kira can’t stop herself from apologizing over and over again.  
  
“God. I’m so sorry, that was so embarrassing, I have no idea what I was thinking and  _oh my god_  your mom probably thinks I’m some kinky indecent—”

“ _Shhh_ ,” Lydia murmurs, hushing her before she can finish. “Stop apologizing. You’re fine and trust me, that’s the last thing my mom thinks. She’s seen way worse things with my exes.” Her words make Kira curious, wanting to question what in the world her mother could have possibly seen that’s worse than seeing a girl standing in sexy Santa lingerie at her front door. But she decides that it’s probably better to say quiet. “And besides, I’m pleasantly shocked. You came all the way here wearing that just to surprise me?”  
  
Kira can feel the strawberry blonde’s grin against her skin and it makes her burn up. “It..was nothing. It was just a thirty minute drive,” she squeaks.

Lydia scoffs, “thirty minutes or an hour, you still came here to see me first thing on  _Christmas._  And that, Kira Yukimura, is quite spontaneous.” She grins and Kira can’t help but smile and blush. It’s soon replaced by a quiet gasp though when she feels Lydia’s teeth drag across her earlobe teasingly before whispering, “and now…Time for me to return the favor, don’t you think?” Kira feels Lydia’s hand slide down the curve of her body, fingers untying her trench coat and letting it slide off her frame before her fingers find their way down the dreaded underwear and in between her thighs.

Okay, so maybe things didn’t exactly start out as the best Christmas ever for Kira, but she soon realizes that doesn’t mean things can’t get better. And with the help of Lydia’s magical fingers (and later, her equally talented mouth), things definitely do get better.  _A lot better._

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://lydiasdeputy.tumblr.com)
> 
> i'm doing a [fic extravaganza](http://lydiasdeputy.tumblr.com/post/134351988632/hello-since-the-holidays-are-just-around-the), feel free to prompt me!


End file.
